Revolution X
by ToadPatrol
Summary: This story centers Fur Foot and Panther Cap, living in the diseased New York and together known as Black & White. It follows the plot to stop the comedian boss to turn New York into a amusement park.
1. Welcome to the Monkey House

(in the closet)

Panther Cap: Paper money is bigger than metal money.. Ten comes after nine, and summer comes after spring, right Fur Foot? Is that right?

(lights fades)

Panther Cap: Fur Foot, when the moon comes, why do I feel so shy?

(lights on)

?: What was it about the story, so peace and quiet but outside the fear is tell the ultimate truth.

Panther Cap: Ow!

Fur Foot: (chuckles) Come on, Panther Cap. Let's get some money.

Panther Cap: OK.

(at New York City)

Fur Foot: (humming) Hey, I made up a new song! Wanna hear it?

Panther Cap: No.

(meanwhile)

Puff Ball: Money?

Oyster: Yes.

Puff Ball: I see.

Earth Star: So, where's these two canadians?

Puff Ball: In New York.

Earth Star: Yes. Everybody plays cards. Let's do it.

Slippery Jack: (panting) Oh. Fur Foot is still in New York?

Puff Ball: Yes, SJ. Take a seat.

Slippery Jack: It's Slippery Jack out of you, comedian.

Beauty Stem: I don't know. These canadians will deal with me.

Elf Cup: Yes, deal with Fur Foot and Panther Cap when they're dead meat!

(at the District)

Fur Foot: Did you know that number counts up to a billion?

Person: Yup.

Fur Foot: Kick it. (runs)

Person: You comedian! After him!

Fur Foot: Panther Cap, in there!

(inside the train station)

Fur Foot: The comedian is on the loose. Inside.

(at the table)

Oyster: The moment that Phoebe is located on the river in New York.

Puff Ball: That squirt, Fur Foot agreed.

Mistle Toad: Hamburger time!

Slippery Jack: Yes. I cannot wait!

Mistle Toad: I heard that Fur Foot will have nightmares if he sleeps without Panther Cap.

Slippery Jack: That acorn will help stop Fur Foot from having nightmares.

Oyster: You gotta see this.

Slippery Jack: I'll talk about this later, Mistle Toad.

Mistle Toad: I'll accompany Earth Star to the park.

(meanwhile)

Fur Foot: The acorn...

Speaker: Entering 40th Street.

Fur Foot: I guess Puff Ball is having dinner. Let's get to the truck. The truck is located under the bridge in Manhattan.

Panther Cap: The people will die...

(at the truck)

Puff Ball: I think the legend happens when Toad Patrol rocks! Disney XD will rule the world if Toon Disney is dead.

Beauty Stem: I see. Give a shot.

Fur Foot: I'm going to the bathroom, okay?

Elf Cup: Okay.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Paving the Road to Hell

Fur Foot: (during sleep) I know this place... (wakes up)

SUMMER

Fur Foot: The time is.. Elf Cup, tell me what time? At the tone, the time is...

Puff Ball: What's the problem, squirt?

Fur Foot: I just wanna know what time is it?

Puff Ball: Oh, it's 9 in the morning.

Fur Foot: Listen, when the piggy bank is so fat, we build a house on the beach.

Panther Cap: We promised.

(at Downtown New York)

Oyster: The blues like a comedian helps Beauty Stem smokes in her ear.

Shaggy Mane: I think, we get money up to $967 a minute!

Puff Ball: Fur Foot's the oldest of the eight toadlet siblings.

Oyster: And Panther Cap's the youngest of the eight toadlet siblings.

Shaggy Mane: In order for Fur Foot to get rid of nightmares by sleeping with Panther Cap.

Earth Star: Sure. I was born in the previous season. I'm going in the car.

(at the hockey game)

Fur Foot: (cheering) Keep going! Yay! Wohoo!

Panther Cap: We gotta go.

Fur Foot: The show is starting.

Panther Cap: We better go. Let's go.

(at the Park)

Police: Get outta here! Your humanity will be exorcised by Aura's uncle.

Wuzzle: The talk is the different thing to urinate you.

Police: Watch it! You're a comedian, you better back off.

Panther Cap: (laughs) That comedian is kicked out, wasn't it.

Fur Foot: A ringmaster.

Comedian: Let's go. (starts engine)

Fur Foot: Go and dance!

Police: Oh, a little kid. What are you doing here this late.

Fur Foot: You think so? Doing this in night makes Panther Cap shy.

Panther Cap: Who's this guy?

Police: Oh, it's a ringmaster named Jerry. I can handle. You know, Fur Foot, you're too heavy.

Fur Foot: And you too. I better get some dinner.

Panther Cap: It makes me shy.

(at the restaurant)

Panther Cap: Night time makes me shy.

Fur Foot: Don't worry. The shyness is just the beginning.

to be continued...


	3. Cat and Dog and Rat and City

(at the park)

Oyster: We forget his past.

Puff Ball: Offensive, huh? Hi.

Mistle-Toad: What do you want for me?

Puff Ball: I was wondering that Fur Foot accompanies Panther Cap in order for him to survive?

Mistle-Toad: That's right.

Oyster: The only weirdest dream is he knows that place.

Mistle-Toad: I'm going to have a ci-- What the?

Oyster: We don't kick butt.

Puff Ball: Bye.

Mistle-Toad: These punks huh?

(at the water park in New York)

Fur Foot: Here we go! (cheering, laughing)

Slippery Jack: He needs to get a move-on. Wanna rest?

Fur Foot: Okay. So, what's Shaggy Mane's up to?

Slippery Jack: Shaggy Mane is riding with Beauty Stem.

Fur Foot: I wish I want to have a biggest conversation with Panther Cap about aging opposites. Elf Cup is at the pool.

Slippery Jack: This is New York, it meant for blood and fear. I gotta join Elf Cup on the ride.

Fur Foot: Okay. Go kiss some gangsters.

(meanwhile)

Earth Star: Money's a comedian. Burger is tasty.

Oyster: We need to stop Disney XD from destroying Toon Disney.

Earth Star: Sure. Let's get Toon Disney back on the air.

Puff Ball: Using the ice pick.

Oyster: I think Fur Foot is wandering around with Panther Cap throughout New York.

Earth Star: If there's too many toadstools, the paparazzi will be shot.

Oyster: I thought Slippery Jack will be back by now.

Slippery Jack: Where's the money?

Oyster: Money belongs to Elf Cup.

Shaggy Mane: Hi, kids.

Earth Star: We get rid of Disney XD before we go?

Elf Cup: What's the rush?

(at the slide)

Fur Foot: Nothing but the acorn after a bath.

Slippery Jack: Lift your leg.

Fur Foot: (singing) Acorn head, acorn head.

Slippery Jack: You could do better. What a special toadlet. All the answers stays different.

Fur Foot: Look, a source. Where's my little brother?

Slippery Jack: Oh, you mean Panther Cap? He's sleeping at the tunnel in the water park. Better wake him up.

Fur Foot: (at the tunnel) Panther Cap, wake up!

Panther Cap: What? Is that you, Fur Foot?

Fur Foot: Yes, It's me. Come on, hurry. To the car.

Panther Cap: Ooh. This makes me shy.

(at the car)

Fur Foot: (putting Panther Cap's hat on his head as a pillow) Here, this will help you get comfortable.

Panther Cap: Thanks.

To be continued.


	4. Beware of the Midnight Strolls

(4 hours later)

Fur Foot: Ow. My head hurts.

Puff Ball: That's okay, squirt.

Fur Foot: No, I'm talking about my head.

Oyster: Oh, hello!

Fur Foot: My little brother's early.

Oyster: He's at the back of the seat.

Fur Foot: Uh, a energy drink? Thank you, Oyster. (drinks) Wow, a big kick.

(meanwhile)

Slippery Jack: Panther Cap is with Fur Foot?

Shaggy Mane: Yes.

Earth Star: So there's a school here?

Shaggy Mane: Yup.

Beauty Stem: We best stay together. What do you say?

Elf Cup: This.

(at the car)

Fur Foot: Even Jerry's that can tell stories from my ear.

Panther Cap: Not okay.

Fur Foot: That's because Jerry is a ringmaster. Who cares?

Panther Cap: Now Now. Don't say that. Talking about people makes the heart happy. Fur Foot. Anyway the deal is solved. Right, Fur Foot.

(at the Statue)

Mistle-Toad: Beer + Wine = Death.

Slippery Jack: Loyalty is the deal.

Oyster: Puff Ball's at the mall.

Slippery Jack: And Fur Foot is at the car also. What is he doing?

Oyster: He's having a biggest conversation with Panther Cap.

Slippery Jack: Why is he keep talking to him for all day?

Earth Star: If I leave Toad Hollow, there will be a reverse effect to transform me into a toadstool? Yes.

Slippery Jack: This ringmaster should be sorry.

(on the seat at the car, 10:00PM)

Fur Foot: (whispering) Panther Cap, you asleep? I'll put your hat on your head.

Panther Cap: Sure.

Puff Ball: Goodnight, squirt.

Fur Foot: Goodnight.

To be continued.


	5. Getting Wilder Now, Getting Stronger Now

(at the park in New York)

Elf Cup: My oldest brother must be around here somewhere.

Slippery Jack: There he is. Nope, not him. Where is he?

Oyster: I told you, he's still at the car.

Slippery Jack: I'm gonna sneak on him.

(at the car)

Fur Foot: (wakes up) Who's there?

Slippery Jack: Surprise!

Fur Foot: What are you doing?

Slippery Jack: I'm coming to get you.

Fur Foot: No. I didn't come to get me.

Slippery Jack: Yes I did.

Fur Foot: Don't you see that I'm having a biggest conversation with my little brother?

Slippery Jack: Oh, I see. I'm going with Earth Star.

Fur Foot: Okay. I think that Young means living for a short time.

(at New York City Hall)

Beauty Stem: I think that the 5th-oldest brother, Puff Ball was having fun with his siblings.

Mistle-Toad: This felony is 199%.

Beauty Stem: Tinker Jet will be exorcised.

(at the tall building)

Oyster: Did you find him?

Slippery Jack: Yes I did.

Oyster: You smell like sushi. The weak ones.

(meanwhile)

Fur Foot: If I don't accompany you, I begin to have headaches.

Panther Cap: Are you feeling unusual?

Fur Foot: I think so. Just wait until Elf Cup gets me a big burger.

Panther Cap: Fur Foot, why are you hiding secrets? It makes me shy.

Fur Foot: I tell you, the ringmaster is a winner.

Panther Cap: Here you go, the ringmaster will be a killer. (imitating) But he's right, it's too dangerous. Like you taste it wrong?

Fur Foot: I'm not afraid of gangsters. I will go back to past. (kicks) I got a powerful kick in the kingdom.

Panther Cap: I don't want to hear you.

(at the cinema)

Elf Cup: I'm having a popcorn.

Shaggy Mane: I think my sister will be exorcising Tinker Jet.

Puff Ball: That squirt is talking to him for all day.

Shaggy Mane: Excuse me? No.

to be continued


	6. The Best of Times, The Worst of Times

Oyster: The town will die soon and I have to move to the beach.

Puff Ball: I can't take it anymore.

Shaggy Mane: I have to drive out.

Fur Foot: So, how many siblings are there?

Shaggy Mane: Eight.

Fur Foot: The number is eight? Yes. My parents are dead when we missed the great migration.

Shaggy Mane: Okay, bye.

Fur Foot: Panther Cap? He's in the car.

(at the car)

Panther Cap: What do you want?

Fur Foot: I was looking all over for you.

Panther Cap: Do you think I'm so passive and shy?

Fur Foot: I talked to Shaggy Mane. He's the 4th-oldest.

Panther Cap: You did?

Fur Foot: Yup.

(at New York Arena)

Oyster: The basketball loses the game! Yes, The New York Team wins the game.

Puff Ball: Oyster? Are you talking to yourself?

Oyster: Yes, I am!

Puff Ball: Wanna go out and have some burgers?

Oyster: Sure.

(at the concession)

Oyster: I want a cheeseburger with mayo and salmon on the top.

Salesman: That will be $10 dollars.

Oyster: (handing over the money) Here.

Salesman: Thank you.

(back at the arena)

Oyster: You might want to eat. (chewing)

Earth Star: And the team goes wild! Keep going!

Audiences: Shhhh!

(at the bench)

Slippery Jack: Someone will find Fur Foot.

Mistle Toad: You're right.

Slippery Jack: To get rid of Toon Disney is to kill WALL-E.

Mistle Toad: Wanna drink?

(at the shower)

Fur Foot: He can tell that Wuzzle anything.

Panther Cap: Winter makes me shy.

Fur Foot: Well, my pointer can shake when you and I have headaches, voices in my ear, and sometimes distress.

Panther Cap: Cool.

(at the store)

Beauty Stem: Where's Fur Foot?

Elf Cup: I don't know.

Oyster: Fur Foot, where are you?

(at the statue of liberty)

Shaggy Mane: I love beer.

Earth Star: Me too.

to be continued...


	7. White Cries

(at the abandoned place)

Police: Another word for the Wuzzle.

Wuzzle: How rude. A comedian.

Police: That's right. Ow!

Wuzzle: Here you go. How's that?

Police: Nice.

(meanwhile)

Oyster: Have you seen Fur Foot?

Slippery Jack: Not here.

Puff Ball: Not in the closet too. Where are you, squirt?

(at the mall)

Earth Star: I'm talking about the money and the toadstool vault.

Shaggy Mane: So, what's the toadstool vault?

Earth Star: That's the store that sells toadstools.

Shaggy Mane: Oh. Thanks. I'm outta here.

(at the hangout)

Wuzzle: Have you ever seen them yet?

Comedian: No, not really. Ouch!

Ringmaster: Any word?

Police: You find it.

Ringmaster: Leave it alone.

Wuzzle: Hey! What? Inside the box?

(at the car)

Slippery Jack: Fur Foot? Where are you, Fur Foot?

Oyster: Come out, come out. Wherever you are.

(at the top of the statue)

Wuzzle: Let's open this box.

Fur Foot: (hears whispering in his ear, acorn shakes) It hurts. Ow! Panther Cap!

Ringmaster: (laughing)

Wuzzle: What the? No.

to be continued...


	8. City of Blood, Night of Stars

(at the bridge in New York)

Fur Foot: (crying) No, here.

Panther Cap: That wuzzle will get away with you.

Fur Foot: Not okay.

Panther Cap: Don't cry, Fur Foot.

Fur Foot: Leave me alone.

(at the car, 1 hour later)

Fur Foot: Panther Cap, you asleep? Up you go. (putting the hat on the head)

Slippery Jack: There you are.

Fur Foot: Oh, no. I was upset that wuzzle discovered that broken golden acorn.

Slippery Jack: Too bad.

Fur Foot: I think my pointer is shaking as the wuzzle opens the box.

Slippery Jack: Nice. I gotta go.

Fur Foot: Good luck, SJ.

Slippery Jack: Stop calling me SJ!

Fur Foot: Sorry.

(meanwhile)

Earth Star: The ringmaster is at the tall building.

Slippery Jack: Who?

Earth Star: A ringmaster named Jerry.

Beauty Stem: Let's get in there.

Earth Star: Okay.

(at the gazebo)

Mistle Toad: Fur Foot, is that you? What's going on? Where's the others?

Fur Foot: They're gone. They said goodbye.

(at the tall building)

Earth Star: There he is.

Slippery Jack: (whispering) Quiet.

Earth Star: Right.

(inside the door)

Wuzzle: Are you crazy?

Jerry: No. I'm not.

Comedian: He is!

To be continued...


	9. Black Flies

Earth Star: Kick it! (door opens)

Wuzzle: Who goes there.

Earth Star: (screams) Kiss the beer goodbye!

Wuzzle: Ow!

Jerry: You!

Earth Star: Slippery Jack, kill the others!

Slippery Jack: Roger that!

Earth Star: You want some beer? Bombs away! (splashes) Here!

Jerry: My eyes!

Earth Star: ...and That! (screaming)

Slippery Jack: You want to play hide and seek? You kiss the wine!

Wuzzle: Haha! Come and get me. (running)

Slippery Jack: Stop running, comedian! (gunshot)

Wuzzle: No! My leg!

Slippery Jack: (gunshot) Here, kiss this!

Wuzzle: I lost. No!

Earth Star: Hurry, the building will explode! Use that!

Comedian: (screaming) Ow! I'm bleeding!

Earth Star: I will blow your brains out!

Comedian: Noo! (died)

(at the gazebo)

Fur Foot: I tell Aura that he will not do it again, never do it again, never do it again.

Mistle Toad: Nice.

(Outside)

Earth Star: Nooo!

Slippery Jack: This is my town.

To Be continued..


	10. Kimura is a Loser

(at the hospital)

Nurse: Are you okay?

Jerry: I'm all right.

Nurse: Better get some sleep, Jerry.

Jerry: Okay.

(meanwhile)

Fur Foot: Wakey Wakey.

Panther Cap: Oh, hello. Good morning.

Fur Foot: I was talking to Mistle Toad last night. He's nice.

Panther Cap: Your pointer.. It will shake soon.

(at the grass)

Panther Cap: The pointer isn't shaking, why?

Fur Foot: It will shake when I have headaches.

Panther Cap: Why are you feeling unusual? It makes me shy.

Fur Foot: I tell you, Jerry is dead.

(at New York Festival)

Slippery Jack: Earth Star! No!

Earth Star: I'm alive.

Slippery Jack: Get up.

Earth Star: Okay. Thanks.

Slippery Jack: Elf Cup?

Elf Cup: Here. Let's get in here.

Earth Star: (inside voices) This is my city.

Slippery Jack: Let's get some popcorn.

Earth Star: Okay.

(at the water park)

Fur Foot: My piggy bank, take this.

Person: I don't want it. Thank you.

Panther Cap: He knows that place.

Fur Foot: Here. I don't want my piggy bank.

Person: Okay.

Fur Foot: I'm out. Bye.

Person: See you later.

(at the train)

Shaggy Mane: Drink up, Oyster.

Oyster: Okay.

To be continued.


	11. Treasure Town Waltz

(at the school)

(school ringing)

Earth Star: Oh, that's cool.

Guard: What are you doing in here?

Earth Star: Huh? I'm looking at the school.

Guard: Go home!

Earth Star: I have proof.

Guard: But your scaring the students off.

Earth Star: But I wanna go to school!

Guard: Get lost already!

Earth Star: Let me in!

Guard: Beat it! Don't catch me go to school again!

Earth Star: Canadian!

(at the beach)

Fur Foot: This is a bad idea.

Panther Cap: He's scared.

Fur Foot: (pointer shaking) Uh-oh.

(meanwhile)

Shaggy Mane: Ow! The Thunder Tree is coming from!

Beauty Stem: In the pool!

Shaggy Mane: Noo!

(inside the water)

Fur Foot: Let my pointer stop shaking! (pointer stops shaking)

Panther Cap: I know this place...

Fur Foot: Out of the water. Out of here.

Panther Cap: (got out) Know that place.

(inside the school)

Earth Star: These classrooms...

Oyster: Inside the classroom is the place for losers.

(at the classroom)

Oyster: Wow, these mathematics..

Earth Star: And some grammar drawings.

Elf Cup: (whistling) Some of that.

Oyster: They're coming!

Elf Cup: I'm outta here.

(at the sidewalk)

Fur Foot: Understand the gravity of love?

Panther Cap: Gravi-what?

Fur Foot: Gravity of Love. It's real now.

To be continued...


	12. Here Kitty Kitty

(at the bed)

Jerry: What do you want?

Slippery Jack: I want to see you.

Jerry: Good. My legs is hurting.

Slippery Jack: Oh. Okay.

(at New York Park)

Fur Foot: Day's going to waste.

Panther Cap: I know this stuff.

Fur Foot: He's the comedian.

Panther Cap: I know.

Fur Foot: He cheated. I hope that pointer isn't shaking.

(At the water park)

Oyster: Keep an eye on Fur Foot.

Shaggy Mane: Okay.

Puff Ball: I'm on it.

Slippery Jack: Where is he?

Oyster: I don't know.

Puff Ball: Fur Foot, where are you? I he's in the car.

(at the car)

Puff Ball: Nope. In the beach.

(at the beach)

Puff Ball: There he is! You scared me, squirt.

Fur Foot: Puff Ball! You're here. Where's Panther Cap?

Puff Ball: He's behind you.

Fur Foot: Okay.

Puff Ball: Wanna go back to the car?

Fur Foot: Sure.

Panther Cap: I can't wait.

(at the car)

Puff Ball: Here's the car. Are you the oldest of the eight toadlets?

Fur Foot: That's right. Are you the youngest of the eight toadlets?

Panther Cap: Yes.

(still in the hospital)

Nurse: Time for your medicine, Jerry.

Jerry: Good.

To Be Continued.


	13. Drink Milk, Grow Strong Bones

(at the grass, night time)

Fur Foot: It makes me unusual if you remove your hat.

Panther Cap: Sorry.

Fur Foot: These fishes... I better go. (running)

(at the computer lab)

Beauty Stem: Loading up a money.

CPU: He's the one and only toadlet who can hear the Thunder Trees.

Beauty Stem: That's Panther Cap's profile.

CPU: Correct.

(at New York Times Square)

Oyster: The reason why Fur Foot accompanies Panther Cap is because they're special these two.

Slippery Jack: Fur Foot can communicate with Panther Cap?

Mistle-Toad: That's right.

Slippery Jack: I see. I guess he's afraid of the voices at first.

Beauty Stem: I'm back!

Slippery Jack: Some news, Beauty Stem. Fur Foot can communicate with Panther Cap.

Beauty Stem: He's been talking to him for all day.

Slippery Jack: I killed the wuzzle while Earth Star killed Jerry.

Beauty Stem: You're so ruthless, Slippery Jack. Nice job.

Slippery Jack: I did it! Thanks, Beauty Stem!

Earth Star: Let's get a move-on, canadians.

(at the roof on the tall building)

Fur Foot: Do you work for the anti-yinyang?

Nathaniel: Yes.

Fur Foot: What about the voices, Nathaniel?

Nathaniel: A girlfriend. I hear them.

Fur Foot: You killed my parents, didn't you?

Nathaniel: Stop, That's enough.

Fur Foot: Kick it.

Nathaniel: Ouch! I will kill you!

To be continued...


	14. Social Skills

Fur Foot: Nooo! (fell) Ouch! Uh-oh, My pointer is shaking, yes! Better run fast before Nathaniel kills me and my little brother.

Nathaniel: You're not going anywhere.

Fur Foot: I am! If you want to kill me, you will kill the Anti-Christ first! Kick some wine!

Nathaniel: That hurts.

Fur Foot: Panther Cap, in here! There's safety.

Panther Cap: Roger.

Fur Foot: Open, come on. Open! It's locked. Here. (gunshot) Unlocked.

Panther Cap: In there.

(at the train station)

Fur Foot: It takes money. I have $10 in my pocket. Now is your chance.

(door opens)

Nathaniel: I will catch you someday!

Fur Foot: Dream on, Nathaniel!

(at the store)

Puff Ball: I better talk to Fur Foot for a little while.

Oyster: I can't.

Puff Ball: I must. (on the phone) Hello, squirt. What?

Fur Foot: Nathaniel came here to kill me. If Nathaniel wants to kill me, he must first kill the Anti-Christ.

Puff Ball: Nathaniel?

Fur Foot: Yes. Nathaniel will be here in the next station. Bye.

Puff Ball: But... Ready, everyone?

Oyster: Ready.

Shaggy Mane: Ready.

(at the next train station)

Fur Foot: Yes, there's safety.

Nathaniel: Did you miss me?

Fur Foot: Nathaniel! Kiss this!

Nathaniel: Ouch!

Fur Foot: Cut your cheek off!

Nathaniel: No! My cheek! Forgive me!

Fur Foot: Okay.

Panther Cap: What're you doing, Fur Foot?

Fur Foot: Show's over.

Nathaniel: Noo!

Fur Foot: Here, I'll give you my piggy bank.

Nathaniel: Thank you.

To be continued...


	15. The Rat that Squeaked

(at the bar)

Jerry: I'm a ringmaster, I don't take days off!

Yin: Nice to meet you, Jerry Springer. Oh, you have nice lookin' scars though.

Jerry: What do you want?

Yin: Wanna smoke a cigarette?

Jerry: I don't smoke.

Yin: Call me if you need anything.

Jerry: Come back here. Hey! Kiss these canadians!

(at the remodeled tall building)

Boss: The newly remodeled building of all time is opening now!

Jerry: Nice. (using the microphone) Everyone, my name is Jerry Springer. I'm a ringmaster. I would like to meet all 800 employees of Disney XD, EVE!

Audiences: (cheering) Yes!

Jerry: ...And M-O!

Boss: Thank you. Thank you.

Jerry: End of speech.

(at the ice cream shop)

FALL

Fur Foot: I would like one chocolate ice cream and one vanilla ice cream.

Cashier: That there will be two dollars sir.

Fur Foot: Thank you. Here.

Cashier: Here. Get outta here.

Fur Foot: Thank you.

(at the sidewalk)

Fur Foot: (singing) Swirl, Swirl Chocolate for me, Vanilla for him Swirl Swirl

(at the other sidewalk)

Panther Cap: Fur Foot! Where are you?

Fur Foot: Here. (trips) Uh-oh. Wow. Did you see that, they are three spartan robots.

Panther Cap: That's nice.

Fur Foot: Not nice. They're really scary and they have ice picks.

Panther Cap: Ice pick.

Fur Foot: Yeah.

To be continued...


	16. Power of Three

Oyster: I see what you mean. They have ice picks. What's Jerry doing with them.

(meanwhile)

Jerry: Pretty elite. These three?

Yin: Yes. They're the elite assassins and they're the best. The legendary piece of art will kill each other.

Jerry: That assassins will never give a head.

Yin: Is that so? Gracias, Adios!

Jerry: What language is that? What the heck? What's happening? What are they doing?

Yin: Assassination.

Jerry: What? What are you talking about?

(at the statue)

Fur Foot: My pointer is shaking.. I know this place...

Oyster: Let's go, Fur Foot.

(while getting ready)

Smoke: Preparing for assassination.

(door opens)

Jerry: No!

Sektor: Bombs away.

Cyrax: Roger that.

(door closes)

Jerry: What did you do with your robots?

Yin: I don't want you to worry about these innocent children.

Jerry: Back off, worthless pal!

Yin: The assassins will track down Fur Foot and Panther Cap.

Jerry: What? No!

Yin: The city New York will put the end of these two.

Jerry: New York?

(at the car)

Smoke: You are chosen to persuade the ideal. I don't get it. Do you know the true destiny? (runs) God.

Fur Foot: Heads up!

Panther Cap: Ow!

Fur Foot: My FMD, no!

Panther Cap: Look out! (pushes)

Fur Foot: Protect my car!

Panther Cap: Sure. Here. (wine glass break)

Smoke: Ouch!

Panther Cap: Hurry, in the train station.

Smoke: Killing Panther Cap.

To be continued...


	17. Strip Joint Memories

(meanwhile)

Wuzzle: I'm alive today.

Slippery Jack: Who are you. Hey, no trespassing.

Wuzzle: I have to.

Slippery Jack: Nathaniel will be here, get out of here.

(at the restroom)

Panther Cap: The reason.. We got trapped by Smoke.

Fur Foot: Those are so silly. Uh-oh. In the window. Hurry before Smoke catches me.

Smoke: (door opens) Assassination in progress.

(at the New York Streets)

Panther Cap: (fell down) Ouch.

Fur Foot: Are you okay? Stand up, Panther Cap. Come on, little brother. What is that? (running)

(at the show)

Dancer: Feel the ultimate cold. Feel the sunlight.

Oyster: Biggest popcorn is so tasty.

Elf Cup: What dancer is selecting.

Beauty Stem: That kind, a 100% nude dancer.

Elf Cup: You got it, Beauty Stem.

Beauty Stem: What's Fur Foot up to?

Elf Cup: I don't know, he's playing around.

(while talking to a conversation)

Fur Foot: You're too heavy. Go away, Smoke!

Smoke: Assassination is required.

(at the mall)

Earth Star: I hope Jerry isn't stealing the rights.

Shaggy Mane: That taxi is a bunch of a slow-down.

Earth Star: You got an eye on it.

(still in the show)

Elf Cup: The celebration begins after the new song.

Audiences: Yay! We did it!

To be continued..


	18. White Flies

Yin: The true vision of the legendary experiences...

(Tunnel ended)

Panther Cap: I know this place...

Yin: May the force be with you.

Fur Foot: You're too heavy, stop it.

Panther Cap: I know this place... I just know this place...

Fur Foot: We have to get out of here!

Panther Cap: I just know this place, Fur Foot.

Fur Foot: Go away, already.

Smoke: Get ready to kill.

Fur Foot: He's so serious. Hold on tight! (jumps) Nooooo! Uh-oh, my pointer is shaking.

Smoke: Got you.

Panther Cap: Fur Foot!

Fur Foot: Noooo! Ow! I did it! I won! I defeated Smoke.

Smoke: You will die! (gasoline spilling on him)

Fur Foot: Panther Cap. (choking)

Panther Cap: I come to defeat the robot.

Fur Foot: Gasoline.

Panther Cap: I saw a flashback, the forest, the fire, the sea, and the wind.

Fur Foot: Kiss this. Uh-oh. Better run.

Smoke: (on fire) Nooo! Ouch! Help me! No! (died)

Fur Foot: I won! I killed Smoke. Wanna rest?

Panther Cap: Yes. I don't need this city no more.

To be continued...


	19. Lt White Does Not Remain on Standby

(at the playground)

Puff Ball: The reality is so fake. It's fake.

Fur Foot: It'll be more fun if we kill Smoke with my secret weapon.

Puff Ball: Listen to me, squirt. We're surrounded by robots. We can't go back to the car.

Fur Foot: But I need my teddy bears and a non-moving pointer. I can't live it without my treasures.

Puff Ball: Okay, stay here.

Fur Foot: Yes, Puff Ball. (mumbling) This is agent Fur Foot. Read me...

(at the dance club)

Lady: Wanna smoke?

Puff Ball: (killed a lady) Yes! I'm out of here.

(still in the playground)

Fur Foot: Uh... I better rush. Panther Cap, get up.

Panther Cap: What?

Fur Foot: The fishes are coming. Hurry.

(at the car)

Puff Ball: I need to give this toys to Fur Foot.

Elf Cup: Sure.

Puff Ball: See you afterwards.

Elf Cup: Okay. See ya.

(at the safe place)

Fur Foot: Wanna snuggle?

Panther Cap: Sure.

(at the playground)

Puff Ball: Here's your stuff. I told him to stay put.

To be continued...


	20. Are We All Alive?

Fur Foot: (yawns) What was that?

Sektor: Intruder detected, prepare for assassination.

Fur Foot: Let's go.

Panther Cap: Roger that.

(running for safety)

Fur Foot: Run! The pointer is shaking. Hurry. Before Sektor kills my little brother.

Sektor: You're not going anywhere, intruder.

(at the car)

Elf Cup: I love this town. (hearing screaming) Stop the car, please!

Slippery Jack: Sure.

Elf Cup: Follow me! Come on!

Slippery Jack: Wait up!

(still running)

Fur Foot: There's safety. It's a trap!

Cyrax: That's right.

Fur Foot: Cyrax! Back this way. Another one. I'm really scared.

Sektor: I got you now!

Fur Foot: Don't kill my little brother.

Sektor: But I must. Watch this.

Fur Foot: In the trash can.

Panther Cap: Okay. (hiding)

Fur Foot: I guess I'm gonna sacrifice myself.

Sektor: (stabbed in his heart) Assassination completed.

(growing a Thunder Tree)

Fur Foot: (screaming loudly) NOOOOOOOOO!

Elf Cup: What are you doing?

Sektor: Returning back. Cyrax?

Cyrax: Roger that. (flies away)

Elf Cup: Fur Foot, no! Slippery Jack, call a ambulance.

Slippery Jack: Okay, I'll call a ambulance.

Fur Foot: Panther Cap. I need to talk to Panther Cap.

(at the park)

Panther Cap: Where is he?

Fur Foot: I have some toys back in the car. The Thunder Tree is growing in the trap. Why are the fishes are there? Hey, Panther Cap? Am I going to die?

Panther Cap: No, Fur Foot. Don't die.

Fur Foot: I have to. Please go... (died)

To be continued...


	21. Heartbeat Harmony Escape Afterimage

(at the hospital in the waiting room)

Mistle-Toad: The dare of the road is the big old block.

Nurse: I think so. With Fur Foot hospitalized, he will never know.

Mistle-Toad: He's sleeping. Forget about him.

Nurse: Okay.

(at the patient room)

Fur Foot: Goodnight. See you soon.

Panther Cap: Goodnight.

(at the arcade)

Puff Ball: Fur Foot, please be cured.

Oyster: Don't be a worm, Puff Ball.

Puff Ball: Wanna have some dinner?

Oyster: Yes.

(at the food court)

Puff Ball: Tasty.

Oyster: These clams are tasty as well.

Puff Ball: Fur Foot will be here soon.

Oyster: He said that he's still in the hospital.

(at the tower)

Yin: The assassins did a good job killing Fur Foot.

Cyrax: I did?

Yin: Yes. Good work, Cyrax.

(3 hours later in the hospital)

Fur Foot: (during sleep) Wow, look all the fishies, and a birdie too. (door opens) Panther Cap? Is that you? (glass breaks on the leaf) I know this place. I know this place. Wait, Wait.. No! (wakes up)

Panther Cap: Welcome home.

Fur Foot: I came back.

To be continued...


	22. Black Cries

(at the rooftop)

Mistle-Toad: Have you ever talked to Fur Foot?

Slippery Jack: I did.

Mistle Toad: What day?

Slippery Jack: Few days ago.

Mistle-Toad: How many?

Slippery Jack: 8 times. Wanna quit smoking?

Mistle-Toad: Yes. Let's do it.

(at the police car)

Sonic: Let's get a move-on.

Tails: OK-OK.

(meanwhile)

Nurse: Your recovery is outstanding.

Fur Foot: I'm talking about my dream. It's really weird and I know that place.

Nurse: Oh, okay. I like that.

Fur Foot: Thanks, Angel.

(at outside of the hospital)

Tails: This city isn't right for these two.

Sonic: At the fifth floor.

Tails: Whenever you say, Sonic.

(at the park)

Slippery Jack: I like to talk to Fur Foot.

Mistle-Toad: I can check on his behavior. Trust me, Slippery Jack.

(20 minutes later)

Fur Foot: Noo! Get off of me!

Nurse: Who are you?

Sonic: The New York PD has a custody of these two boys.

Nurse: What do you mean? He's my patient.

Sonic: This is an emergency.

Panther Cap: Let go of me!

Nurse: Stop it, his wound hasn't healed yet!

(whistle)

Fur Foot: Mistle Toad!

Sonic: Uh.. should I scare him off?

Tails: No. I can handle it. I'm taking them for their own good. A life in this town is too dangerous for them. You know that, right?

Mistle-Toad: They always kissed our style, take them away.

Fur Foot: What do you mean kissed my style. You're a big liar! I had a dream...

Mistle-Toad: I don't care about these silly dreams, I'm gonna find my stronger partner.

Panther Cap: Anywhere in a world to be with him? Stop lying!

Sonic: You're coming with us.

Tails: Off you go!

Fur Foot: No! No No! Nooooooo!

Mistle-Toad: Kiss it!

To be continued...


	23. A Touch of Evil

Oyster: I love it.

Puff Ball: You said it.

WINTER

(at the daycare)

Fur Foot: (wakes up) Where am I?

Panther Cap: I don't know, we're in the daycare.

Fur Foot: I think Shaggy Mane is gonna die if we stay in the daycare.

Panther Cap: We better get out of here.

Sonic: Hi kids.

Fur Foot: Yo, Sonic.

Sonic: Ah, I had to send you two to the daycare.

Fur Foot: Is that so? I love that. Nice to meet you, I'm Fur Foot, and his name is Panther Cap.

Panther Cap: Hi, Sonic.

Sonic: Tails? I need to talk to this room for a minute?

Tails: Hello.

Fur Foot: Nice to meet you too, Tails.

Tails: Pleased to meet you.

Fur Foot: Can I talk to Puff Ball on my telephone?

Sonic: Yes you may.

Fur Foot: Thank you so much. What about the others.

Sonic: Yes. You can do that. See you later, Fur Foot.

Fur Foot: Bye, Sonic.

(at the tower)

Jerry: The ceremony of love punishes our love.

Yin: The assassins will track down Mistle-Toad.

Jerry: Really.

Yin: Reality is the fate.

To be continued...


	24. Color of White

(at the arcade)

Takato: (playing) I was thinking the comic is them.

Rika: I don't know. I'm cool with this.

Henry: No, the outsider is stronger than Mistle-Toad.

Rika: He will terminate the cops. (laughing)

Mistle-Toad: Drink some beer!

All: Ouch. (died)

(at the bar)

Mistle-Toad: I'm drunk.

Oyster: Get up. I'll help you.

(at the cigarette club)

Oyster: Wanna have a cigarette?

Mistle-Toad: Okay.

Oyster: Here's your Marlboro Menthol Ultra Lights cigarette.

(at the mall)

Sonic: Have you ever talked to Slippery Jack?

Fur Foot: I did. He needs screws... The big ones.

Sonic: Some life. A comedian takes care of them.

Fur Foot: I wish Panther Cap is with me.

Sonic: Tails, you're coming?

Tails: I gotta look around.

(having dinner at the abandoned Disneyland)

Earth Star: Cheeseburger.

Waiter: Check.

Earth Star: Cook it now before I will blow your brains out.

Waiter: Okay.

Earth Star: Be cool.

To be continued...


	25. The Day in the Life of a Rat

Jerry: Yin, Cyrax is relaxing in the seat.

Yin: I know.

Jerry: I'm going to hell.

Yin: Take your time.

(at the park)

Sonic: What's wrong?

Fur Foot: I have to go with Panther Cap in the trees.

Sonic: Okay. Have fun.

Fur Foot: Call me on the cell phone.

Sonic: Okay.

(inside the garage)

Earth Star: This is it.

Oyster: Happy now?

Earth Star: I'm happy. Let's put a cigarette in Jerry's mouth.

Slippery Jack: Good idea.

(at Jerry's house)

Slippery Jack: Here's this cigarette. Put him in the mouth while he's sleeping. Ready... Go.

Jerry: I feel good. Thank you.

Earth Star: (whispering) Quiet.. at the exit door. (door opens) I finally opened without waking him up.

(at the cigarette shop)

Salesman: Good evening sir.

Wuzzle: Give me some money. Don't try. Are you deaf? Open the register.

Salesman: No, sir. I worked very hard to earn this. I ask you to leave now before it's too late.

Wuzzle: Don't make me kill you.

Salesman: Noo. (died)

Wuzzle: No.. Noo..

(at the cinema)

Elf Cup: Cigarette's great.

Puff Ball: With the price of one.

To be continued...


	26. Color of Black

(at the club)

Wuzzle: I'm going to the movies and have a cigarette.

Boss: You can't do that.

Wuzzle: I have to. See you later.

Boss: What?

(at the movies outside)

Jerry: Wanna know stuff?

Wuzzle: I love the blues.

Jerry: (holding the gun) Is that so? So close.

Wuzzle: Assassinate Yin.

Jerry: (crying) Yes.

Wuzzle: Arrest Fur Foot and Panther Cap.

Jerry: Yes.

Wuzzle: With the boss.

Jerry: Yes. (still crying)

(gunshot)

Wuzzle: See you in hell, Jerry.

Mistle-Toad: I'm sorry, Bumblelion. I will never forget you. (placing a cigarette in his mouth)

(flashback)

Comedian: Move your butt, Bumblelion.

Boss: If you want to celebrate the dancing stripper, say yes.

Wuzzle: Yes.

(at the ground)

Elf Cup: I wish I have to go with Shaggy Mane.

Slippery Jack: I love that.

(at the playground)

Mistle-Toad: Here's your money.

Fur Foot: Thank you.

(at the table)

Panther Cap: When the sky turns dark, why did I feel so shy, Sonic.

Fur Foot: Here's your money.

Panther Cap: Thanks, but I don't want the Wuzzle's blood money.

Fur Foot: But you must.

Panther Cap: I don't want it, Fur Foot.

Fur Foot: Put it under your hat.

Panther Cap: OK. I'll do it.

To be continued...


	27. Kid Out of Control

SPRING

(back at the daycare)

Panther Cap: Tails?

Tails: In here. I gotta get Fur Foot.

(at the desk)

Tails: Today's drawing is the cow?

Fur Foot: Minotaur.

Tails: Minotaur. Did you say Minotaur?

Fur Foot: Yeah. He's gonna eat up this town.

(meanwhile)

Yin: Are you ready boys?

Cyrax: Yes, Yin.

Sektor: Mee too.

Jerry: The minotaur is the Origami Killer.

Yin: Go, robots.

Both: Bombs away.

Yin: The battle is great, Jerry.

Jerry: Which one?

Yin: The Origami Killer's death.

(at New York Bridge)

Slippery Jack: I gotta call Fur Foot.

Oyster: Take your time.

Slippery Jack: I'm taking my time.

(at the desk)

Fur Foot: (ringing) Yes? I can't wait any longer. I have to get to the thunder tree. Tails: Please stop it.

Slippery Jack: I gotta go to the train.

Fur Foot: Bye. The whispers.. I hear them. (pointer shakes)

To be continued...


	28. The Minotaur

(at the Thunder Tree in the park)

Fur Foot: (hearing) Black, White, Black, White.

Panther Cap: Fur Foot, stop it.

Fur Foot: (repeating) Black, White, Black, White, Black, White...

Panther Cap: Stop saying this same word, Fur Foot!

Fur Foot: (screaming) Black, White, Black, White, Black, White...

(at the grand opening at New York Amusement Park)

Mistle-Toad: Cool!

Slippery Jack: Let's go everyone!

Manager: Hey, you don't belong here. You're a kid, don't you. Where is your parents, you don't have one. (clicks)

Slippery Jack: Fur Foot's back. He can make it to twelve. Uh-oh, It's Sektor and Cyrax. Run!

Cyrax: Aiming... Boom! (light broke)

Everyone: He's got a gun! Run! Evacuate!

Mistle-Toad: Hey, guys! Nice shot! It's okay, Fur Foot is back. I'll introduce you two. His name is Fur Foot.

Sektor: Assassinating... Done! (gunshot on his head)

Mistle-Toad: No! Fur Foot. Are you okay? You must pay the price, Sektor.

Sektor: Assassination him next...

Mistle-Toad: No you don't, Kiss that!

Sektor: Get off of me!

Cyrax: What's wrong? (kick)

Sektor: Killer. (gunshots)

(at the taxi)

Slippery Jack: (hearing scream) Stop here. Fur Foot, where does it hurt. Can you hear me? Fur Foot, can you hear me? Stop screaming.

(meanwhile)

Mistle-Toad: This place.. Ouch. This place.. Know this place... I know this place...

Sektor: Holy cow!

Origami Killer: Shhh. Don't fear the light, Mistle-Toad. Behold the true power, the power of ice.

Sektor: No.. My eyes! No! (died)

Cyrax: I will murder you, Origami Killer! What, I lost? I'm dying. (died)

Mistle-Toad: Whoa, that's cool. No! The park.. No!

(at the tower)

Jerry: No, Oh my.. No. What happened?

Yin: That's what happens to you, they die.

Jerry: I'm out of you're breath.

Yin: What part are you talkin' now.

(destroyed)

Origami Killer: Don't be afraid. I'll show you the way.

Mistle-Toad: My back! I'm scared..

Origami Killer: I'm here with you, Mistle-Toad.

(back at the tree)

Fur Foot: My pointer is shaking! The whispers will not go away!

Panther Cap: Hold still, Fur Foot!

To be continued...


	29. How to Make a Corpse The Right Way

(at the dimensional place)

Origami Killer: The legend confronts darkness.

Mistle-Toad: The legend?

Origami Killer: Watch this.

Mistle-Toad: (Opening the beach scene) Fur Foot, is that you?

Origami Killer: Not him. Understand?

Fur Foot: My head!

Mistle-Toad: What is this place?

Origami Killer: You'll see.

(still at the tree)

Doctor: Hold still, you're gonna chop your tongue off.

Nurse: Help me!

Fur Foot: The Thunder Tree's whispers are louder!

(confronts)

Origami Killer: Feel the pain.

Mistle-Toad: What should I do?

Origami Killer: Let's do it... The misery is the revolution of hearing.

(at the lobby)

Jerry: Wanna have a cigarette?

Earth Star: No thank you.

Jerry: What's Fur Foot's up to?

Earth Star: I don't know.

Jerry: What the? No! (died) Michael Dawh and baby mom. Michael Dawh... It mean's truth.

Earth Star: See you in hell, Jerry.

(still in the dimensional place)

Mistle-Toad: In that place?

Origami Killer: The place is the future.

(everyone screaming)

Mistle-Toad: What have you done to Fur Foot and Panther Cap?

Origami Killer: I poisoned them.

Mistle-Toad: You liar!

Origami Killer: Give a shot.

To be continued...


	30. Don't Be a Copycat

(at the trees)

Fur Foot: The Thunder Trees is stronger! Ooooh!

Nurse: Fur Foot. I'll take care of you.

Panther Cap: Stop. You want to see them, don't you. You want to see Beauty Stem?

Fur Foot: (yawns) I found all my screws for Mistle-Toad. I found everybody.

CPU: Biomerge.

Fur Foot: Biomerge Activate!

Panther Cap: Biomerging to...

Both: Etna!

Origami Killer: What's going on?

Both: Stop!

Origami Killer: He's getting in the way.

Sonic: Wow, cool outfit.

Tails: Not bad, Sonic.

Both: I'm going to hell to kill the Origami Killer.

Tails: Good luck.

Sonic: Go kiss the Origami Killer goodbye.

Origami Killer: It's dawn and dusk!

Mistle-Toad: No!

(at the fully-diseased New York)

Origami Killer: Look at these birds! (chirping louder)

Etna: Stop!

Origami Killer: We have the visitor.

Etna: Stop this mayhem!

Origami Killer: Begun!

The Taxidermist: I'll take care of you.

Etna: Chop this head off!

The Taxidermist: No!

Etna: I'll finish you off!

To be continued...


	31. Pitch Black

Etna: Stop this chaos and violence immediately!

Origami Killer: No, I cannot! Die!

Etna: Noo! Wow, this ride is cool. Noo! (dodges)

Mistle-Toad: Go for it, Fur Foot!

Etna: Die, you worthless murderer!

Origami Killer: No you don't, sexy lady!

Etna: The black hole! No! Help me! (stops) Thanks!

(at the desk)

Slippery Jack: The dolphin.

Sonic: Let's do it.

(at the food court)

News Reporter: The weather today has major rain storms and causes major casualties throughout New York and Manhattan.

Earth Star: Not good. Elf Cup, we're killing the Origami Killer to stop this cause.

Elf Cup: Let's do it.

CPU: Biomerge.

Elf Cup: Biomerge Activated!

Earth Star: Biomerging to...

Both: Flonne!

(at the desk)

Oyster: It's rainy. Let Shaggy Mane get rid of this weather.

Slippery Jack: Let's get the Origami Killer out of here.

CPU: Biomerge.

Oyster: Biomerge Activated!

Slippery Jack: Biomerging to..

Both: Hanako!

(at the dimensional place)

Etna: I'll blow your brains out, you dirty murderer!

Origami Killer: Try me!

To be continued...


	32. Boys Will be Boys

Etna: You canadian! I will seriously blow your brains out!

Origami Killer: Kill me and you will be free.

Etna: (gunshot) How's that.

Origami Killer: What do you truly believe in?

Mistle-Toad: I believe in them!

Etna: (multiple gunshots) I won! Yes! I won!

(back in the city)

Flonne: I'm tired. Back to normal. (gone back to normal)

Elf Cup: The weather is stopped.

Slippery Jack: We did. Thanks.

(at the planet)

Origami Killer: Look at the scar on your head. If you need me, I'm inside you.

(at the building)

Comedian: I'm the new ringmaster, Timothy Hershawn. I'm his son. The Origami Killer has been murdered by the children.

Fur Foot's Mother: Thank you, Fur Foot. (disappears)

Fur Foot: I miss you, mother. I love you.

To be continued...


	33. Let's Go, Cats!

Mistle-Toad: I'm bleeding.

Doctor: Some bandages.

(at the park)

Sonic: Good job killing the Origami Killer.

Fur Foot: Etna killed him.

Tails: Sonic.

Sonic: Did he killed the Origami Killer?

Tails: Etna did.

Fur Foot: He's coming.

Sonic: Who.

Fur Foot: Mistle-Toad.

Mistle-Toad: (fell down) I'm back.

Fur Foot: Welcome back. Mistle-Toad?

Mistle-Toad: Nice to meet you.

Fur Foot: Be happy, Be happy (laughs)

(at the funeral)

Mistle-Toad: I'm sorry Fur Foot. I will see you again later.

Slippery Jack: Thank you, Panther Cap.

(at the beach)

Fur Foot: (swimming) Yes.

Panther Cap: Hey. There you are, Fur Foot.

Fur Foot: I made up a new song. Wanna hear it?

Panther Cap: Ha ha!

Fur Foot: (diving) Yahoo!

Panther Cap: This is fun. (diving) Yipee!

(pointer shakes)

(Panther Cap's pointer spins)

The End

Story (c) 1985/2010 Edward Sarson Productions Inc. A Toadbag Production book.


	34. Epilogue

The book is about these two boys, Fur Foot and Panther Cap. If follows the story to stop the comedian to turn New York into the amusement park. George Sarson wrote the book about justice and fear. Fur Foot is the oldest of the eight toadlets while Panther Cap is the youngest of the toadlets, also he's shy. He's the one and only toadlet who can hear the Thunder Trees. That what happens to them. Anyway in the 20th episode of Revolution X, Fur Foot was seriously injured by Cyrax and Sektor while got trapped. Until the police kidnapped both Fur Foot and Panther Cap at the same time ''for his own good''. At the end of the story, The Origami Killer kills both Cyrax and Sektor to turn things worse. Two kids must balance the light or the Origami Killer balances the dark. Goodbye, Fur Foot, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Shaggy Mane, Puff Ball, Oyster. Goodbye, Slippery Jack, Panther Cap, Earth Star and Goodbye Mistle-Toad. Goodbye everyone.

- George Sarson


End file.
